Hokage
by D.E. Alexander
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Naruto got started? I've an idea...


To my readers:

I'm really hoping to make this into something. If you have stopped here to read, I ask—nay, I beg you to leave a review. Please let me know what works, what doesn't, and what probably should never again show its face on this earth.

Domo arigato gozaimasu,

D.E. Alexander

* * *

Not much could be seen of the young boy as he scampered from shadow to shadow. He paused for a moment in an alley, crouched in the darkness. Tensely, he listened. Hearing not a sound, he jumped to an abandoned balcony. There was a small shrub here, just slightly taller than the boy, and he ducked down beneath. It seemed the youth was making a great effort to avoid something, but what?

There was a silent few seconds as nothing but the wind moved. Suddenly, two men came jogging into view. They were dressed in the garb of Konoha Chuunin.

"Where'd that thrice-damned demon brat get to?!" the elder of the two men growled, stopping just beneath the balcony. He had a deep, gravelly voice that suited his short, stocky body and mean face. Long brown hair, greasy and unkempt, hid his hitai-ate.

The other man, a youth really, spoke up. "I don't sense his presence, Jishin-sensei." Naruto smiled at this. "Perhaps I could use the Byakugan to locate him…?" The Hyuuga's voice was high and nasally with an aristocratic tone.

"No!" Jishin replied with more than was necessary. "I don't need your _demon_ eyes to find him, Tatsumaki… Let's go. I'll kill him _when _I see him again." While Naruto shuddered from behind the plant, the Hyuuga looked slightly taken aback. He followed Jishin nonetheless.

As the two ninja walked off, blonde hair poked itself up from behind the bush and over the balcony railing. A nervous face quickly followed and two bright blue eyes scanned the vacant street. Finding no threats, the boy jumped down from his hiding spot and landed in the road with a grace uncharacteristic of his age.

Looking around a second time, he saw the two men walking away. "Baaaka," he muttered under his breath. He also stuck out his tongue just for good measure.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" spoke a firm but gentle voice.

Startled, the youth fell face forward. He stood up and cleaned the dust from his clothing. Naruto's head flailed from side to side as he tried to find the speaker. Finally, he spied Ojisan standing in the alleyway. The old man wore his elaborate red-and-white robes and funny-looking hat.

Naruto gulped. Was he in for it now! "H-hai?" he said rather uncertainly.

Ojisan motioned for Naruto to come to him, but the boy refused to move an inch. "Come here, Naruto," the old man welcomed with a smile.

Instantly heartened, Naruto ran and wrapped his arms around Ojisan in the tightest hug he could manage.

"Easy, Naruto," the old man chuckled. "I'm not as unbreakable as I used to be." His bones creaked and popped as if in agreement.

Naruto very quickly released his grip and looked away, the blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. "Gomen…"

Ojisan waved it off. "Don't apologize, Naruto. You're young; you're allowed to be over-enthusiastic. Besides, you do not yet know the troubles of aging."

Naruto nodded with confusion. He had no idea what the old man meant…

"Why were they after you?" Ojisan inquired in reference to his Chuunin.

"I don't know, Ojisan," Naruto answered truthfully. "I was walking by the river and they started throwing stones at me and they called me a demon and they said I should the village and they said I killed their families… I didn't kill anyone, Ojisan! I promise!"

Ojisan sighed as he looked at the pain on Naruto's face. This was not the first time the boy had complained about mistreatment. "I know you didn't, Naruto."

Naruto frowned. "Why don't they like me?"

"I don't know. Perhaps they do not see you for who you are."

"But… why?"

Ojisan had been hoping this would not come about. He couldn't tell the boy the truth, not yet. Naruto wasn't ready to handle it. "I don't know, Naruto." Ojisan hated lying to the youth more than anything else. It tore his heart to pieces every time he did it.

"That's what you always say…" Naruto looked away from the old man, sadness dulling his eyes. Silence reigned as the accusation hung in the air.

After a moment, Ojisan said, "Naruto?"

"Hai, Ojisan?"

Something had to be done. The boy had to be protected and this was the only way he could do it.

"Would you like to go to the Ninja Academy?"

Naruto stared at the man, unbelieving. He'd dreamed of going to the academy for as long as he could remember, but never once did he imagine he'd actually be allowed in. Nodding vigorously, he answered, "I want to be Hokage! Just like you, Ojisan!"

The Sandaime Hokage was surprised but smiled. Naruto, he surmised, would surprise them all eventually. Sarutobi just knew it. "I'll speak to Iruka-san and see what can be arranged…"

* * *

So there you have it. I implore you now to review.


End file.
